Home
by gategirl
Summary: Just a little Liason fluffiness that I had lying around on my computer. Thought you all could use a little Jason and Liz cuteness.


Authors Note: This is just a bit of Liason fluff that got stuck in my head that I had to get out. ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters (oh what I could do with them if I did) and I certainly don't mean any kind of infringement.

* * *

Jason knew it was only a matter of time before Elizabeth would find out what he had done. It would only be a matter of time before he'd have to deal with the fallout. Jason braced himself for the words he was sure would come.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Elizabeth muttered, staring at the item in her hands.

* * *

Jason felt the change in her mood as soon as she entered the room. She walked over to him, her face inscrutable.

Elizabeth stopped in front of him and placed the item she was holding in his hands. Jason's eyes fixed on the item for a few seconds, and then they lifted and locked onto Elizabeth's. He could see the anger that registered there.

"Well?" She asked expectantly, her hands going up to rest on her hips.

Jason's mind raced, trying to come up with a way out of the situation he was currently in. He silently prayed that his cell phone would ring and that it would be Sonny needing his help immediately. But his cell phone didn't ring, and Elizabeth was still standing in front of him waiting for an answer.

"Elizabeth, I ...," Jason started, but seeing the unyielding look in her eyes he knew there was only one thing he could say. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't keep doing this Jason," Elizabeth stated.

Jason cringed inwardly at the sound of those words.

Elizabeth's eyes softened and she took the item back. "Come on Jason, it's not that hard to remember." He saw a small smile appear on her lips & let out a deep breath, instinctively knowing he was forgiven.

"Always squeeze the toothpaste from the bottom," She said, squeezing the toothpaste in her hands to demonstrate. Elizabeth smiled as Jason took the toothpaste from her. "Honestly Jason, how long have we been living together?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes. "I would think you'd know some of these things by now," Elizabeth said teasingly.

Jason gave her a roguish smile and unscrewed the lid from the toothpaste. He squeezed the toothpaste from the bottom of the tube just as she had. "Like this?" He asked, coming closer to her.

"Yes ..." she said warily, keeping a watchful eye on him. Jason squeezed some paste from the tube onto his hand. "Jason," Elizabeth said warningly as he began to advance on her.

Elizabeth let out a small laugh at the look of mock menace on Jason's face. "Jason, don't you dare." She put on her most stern face, though a smile still crept over her face.

Elizabeth shrieked and darted past him as he tried unsuccessfully to smear her with the paste. Jason stood grinning as he watched her bound up the stairs in the penthouse.

_Their penthouse. _

It had only been a few months since Elizabeth had moved in, but the transformation in him had been immediate. He'd never been as happy and content about his life, not that he could remember anyway.

Jason gave her a few seconds head start before giving chase. His heart felt like it had wings, like the world was full of endless possibilities.

He caught up to Elizabeth at the door to their bedroom, smearing the paste on her face. Jason laughed out loud at the disgusted look that crossed her face.

"I can't believe you did that." Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief. Seeing the smile plastered across Jason's face, Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "Oh, this so calls for payback Morgan," She threatened, turning around and walking purposefully into their bedroom.

Jason followed her warily and saw that she was standing by the dresser, his favorite black t-shirt in her hands. Jason raised his eyebrows and put his hands up in front of him, slowly walking towards her.

"Elizabeth, think about what you're doing," Jason said, feigning concern. "You don't want to do this." Elizabeth paused for a second, contemplating her options. Jason moved closer to her and Elizabeth held the shirt closer to her toothpaste smeared face.

"One more step Morgan, and the shirt gets it," She warned, grinning broadly.

Jason smiled at her and inched forward, lunging for the shirt. Elizabeth shrieked and tried to twist away from his grasp, but Jason was too quick for her. He grabbed the shirt and tossed it away, grabbing her around the waist & pulling her down to the bed with him.

Elizabeth was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. "Nice rescue hero," She gasped fighting for air.

Jason lay with her, his body pressing into hers, watching as the playfulness left her, replaced instead by contentment and something else that made his breath catch in his throat. Jason raised his hands up to frame her face, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, so much. I always have," Jason declared quietly as his thumbs gently caressed the sides of her face.

"I love you too." She put her hands on the back of his neck & pulled his face closer to hers. Her eyes were half-lidded and intently staring at his lips. "Now shut up and kiss me Jason," She said playfully.

"Yes Ma'am," Jason said with a smile. As their lips met Jason breathed a deep moan of contentment.

He had finally found his home.

* * *

The End


End file.
